Straight Outta Valinor
by KronosTitanlord
Summary: Feanor and sons are fed up with The Valar and elves so they express their anger through song.


in Valinor in the House of Finwe a few elves felt oppressed and wanted to express their anger in a song, This is that Song:

MAEDHROS: You are now about to witness the strength of Noldor Knowledge

FEANOR:

Straight outta Valinor, an oppressed Elf named Feanor

From the gang called Noldor With Attitudes  
When I'm called off, I get a sawed off  
Unsheathing the sword, and bodies are falling overboard  
You too, Fingolfin, if you want to mess with me  
The Valar are gonna have to come and get me  
Off your sorry elven behind, that's how I'm going out  
For the wussy Teleri and Vanyar that are showing out  
Elves start to rumor,cause they have no good humor  
stick to them like glue and cook them in a pot like stew  
Going off on a Teleri like that  
With a spear that's pointed at your Rear!  
So give it up the ships smooth  
theres no telling when I'm down for a thieving move  
Here's a murder song to kick you out the door  
With a crime record like Melkor  
Elven sword is the tool  
Don't make me act like a maniac and fool  
to Me you can go toe to toe, no maybe  
I'm knocking Weaklings out of the box, daily  
weekly, monthly and yearly  
Until the dumb as rocks Teleri see clearly  
That I'm allied with the House F.I.N.W.E  
Elf! you can't mess with me  
So when I'm in your neighborhood, you better hide  
Cause i will gut you u from the inside  
As I leave, my name is Feanor  
when go to Beleriand, I'm coming straight outta Valinor.

Chorus

MAEDHROS:hey Curufin

CURUFIN: Hey!

MAEDHROS: Tell them where your from

CURUFIN:

Straight outta Valinor, another Oppressed Noldorin Elf  
More Weak elves i push around, my rep is bigger than bound  
I'm a bad Elf and you know this  
But the Wussy Elves don't show this  
But I don't give a Manwe, im gonna make my name known like Voronwe  
If not from the Valar, from Withholding Power  
Just like burglary, the definition is Stealing  
And when illegally armed it's called Thieving  
Slay a stupid elf in a minute  
I find a good piece Power, I go and seize it  
So if you're down with the Vanyar though  
I'm a call you stuck up suck up as you know this though  
You'll probably get mad like a "Good Elf" is supposed to  
But that shows me Weakling that you're composed to  
A crazy Warrior from Valinor  
Attitude legit cause I'm tearing it up like before  
Curufin controls the army  
For any dumb Vanyar or Teleri that starts getting Alarmy  
Not the right hand cause I'm the hand itself  
Every time I pull a Sword off the shelf  
The security is maximum and that's a law  
E-L-F spells Elf but I'm raw  
you see cause I'm the Noldorin villain  
The definition is clear, you're the witness of a killing  
That's taking place without a clue  
And once you're on the scope, your keister is through  
Look, you might take it hard  
But a Noldorin like Curufin is on a Oppressive scription by a botard  
Straight outta Valinor

Chorus

MAEDHROS: Maglor is his name and hes coming

MAGLOR:

Straight outta Valinor  
Is a Noldor that'll smother your mother  
And make your sister think I love her  
Dangerous Son of Feanor raises hell  
And if I ever get caught I will make bail  
See, I don't give a damn , that's the problem  
I see a Illuvatar forbid Valar and I don't dodge him  
But I'm smart and i hide for a while  
And when I see a Teleri pass, I smile  
To me it's kinda funny, the attitude showin a Sea elf wandering  
But don't know where the Morgoth he's going, just rolling  
Looking for the one they call Maglor  
But here's a flash, they never seized me before  
Ruthless! Never seen like a shadow in the dark  
Except when I Unleash,you see I'll get over the hesitation  
And hear the scream of the one who got the last penetration  
Give a little gust of wind and I'm gone  
But leave a Mark so no one will believe im wrong  
So what about the Teleri who got stabbed? screw him  
You think I give a damn about a Sea Elf? Im not going out on a lim !  
This is the autobiography of the Noldor, and if you ever Screw with me  
You'll get taken by a Wrathful Noldor Elf who will send  
Word to the Idiot Teleri Elf, straight outta Valinor!

MAEDHROS: Thats how it goes in Valinor Elf!


End file.
